The Return Of Him
by Lyric Cullen
Summary: The first chapter has nothing to do with Him. Story will progress after some time. Enjoy and flames are accepted here as well.


"Oh mama!! This is going to be so FUN!" Momoko jumped happily on her bed. 

Kaoru was lying down on Momoko's room, writing excitedly in her notebook, her large green eyes glowing furiously. Miyako just smiled and continued reading the magazine she turned to for fashion advice, her legs crossed neatly as she sat on Momoko's chair. Momoko was ecstatic. Well, she WAS rolling around on her bed by now, punching thin air every now and then. But really, who could blame her? The holidays had just begun and the girls had been planning their outing with the professor and Ken ever since they had agreed to reward the girls by letting them decide on a place to go and have fun.

Momoko looked on as Kaoru wrote furiously in the notebook. Kaoru looked up at Momoko who smiled. They were both thinking of the same thing: going to the the amusement park.

Miyako gasped out of the blue, putting a finger to her lips, thinking out loud,"This skirt is so cute!" She looked at her friends, smiling, before resuming to read her magazine.

Momoko closed her eyes as she sighed in happiness, arms outstretched towards the ceiling. She had been thinking of going shopping with Miyako - all the guys in school were head-over-heels in love with the beautiful blonde, so much so that Momoko could not help but feel jealous; she wanted to take the chance to turn to Miyako for fashion advice, knowing the latter would oblige without hesitation.

Momoko kicked her legs upwards before putting them down quickly, positioning herself like a snow angel, hands and legs wide apart. Momoko, now with messy hair, sat up and kneeled on the bed, smiling at her best friends.

Kaoru sat up with a start, putting the notebook on her lap and streching herself, her grin wider than ever.

Miyako put down her magazine, saying,"How's the planning, Kaoru? Bet it'll be fun with you arranging everything!" The blue-eyed blonde put on an innocent smile, her hair always up in curled ponytails. Momoko guessed that was why guys liked her. She was not only pretty, but was always wearing nice clothes. The redhead sighed, looking down.

"I'm so excited! We're going to the amusement park!" Kaoru's eyes were smiling as she spoke. Momoko grinned along because she couldn't help but feel excited. It wasn't always they were going out with each other and they had wanted the professor and Ken to take a break from their daily work. They knew it would be a blast!

"We'll go on all the rollercoasters!" Kaoru jumped up, saying.

"I'm scared of rollercoasters..." Momoko swayed with a fluttering sensation in her guts.

"Momoko-chan!" Miyako rushed to Momoko's side, lifting her up onto her bed.

"I'm fine, haha! I'll be okay! Just.. rollercoasters.. they kinda scare me..." Momoko shook her head, breaking herself away from her fear.

"Tsk! It'll be fun! Especially that flying feeling. WOOHOO!" A hyper Kaoru was practically insane. She grabbed Momoko and started to jump up and down on her bed, her hands flying everywhere. Kaoru's sporty purple hair was in a mess, her green diamond-shaped hairpin out of place. Momoko merely flopped onto the bed, exhausted.

Miyako was on her feet all of a sudden, picking up her bag. "Let's go, Kaoru." She was putting one hand on Momoko's room's door handle, the other in front of her for her to check the time on her watch. "We're late." A worried look dawned on her.

"Egad!" Kaoru jumped down from Momoko's bed and hurried to pick up her bag. "We'll talk about the trip tomorrow again, same place, same time! See ya, Momoko!" A grinning Miyako and Kaoru waved goodbye to Momoko, who returned the goodbye wave just as the door slammed shut behind her friends.

Momoko stared at the door blankly for seconds, sighing as she got up from the bed to tidy her room. She was looking forward to the trip to the amusement park and was glad she had friends like Miyako and Kaoru. Momoko looked down at her power belt and smiled. It was what made her feel like a superheroine. All in all, it could turn her into Hyper Blossom and her Hyper Yo-Yo was her ultimate weapon to assist her in defeating villains like Mojo, Princess and the Gangeen Gang. Momoko's smile broke into a grin. She would think about bad guys later, it was time to clean up her room.

As Momoko turned her back away from her window, she didn't notice a dark figure reappearing from its invisible form. It was furrowing its eyebrows as it looked at Momoko. Its face breaking into a grin, it took off, laughing away eerily into the heavens. It was back, more eviller and crueller than ever, and its name was so creepy no one dared to pronounce it.

It was

Him ...


End file.
